Mercy Street's Side Road
by B Yond Time89
Summary: Rick's back and Degrassi's students won't let him forget what happened last year. But is one person enough to make a difference?
1. Rick's Back!

**_Mercy Street's Side Road_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Rachael Miller and Jackie Callahan. And as you'll notice I've inserted some of the dialog for from the actually episode, 'Mercy Street'. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Rick and his mother were in front of _Degrassi Community School_ talking to Mr. Raditch, the principal, as Emma, Spinner, Paige, Alex, and Marco watched with disbelief. Rick was back!

They began talking to each other, not knowing they were being listened to.

"Yea, and he's your new classmate Emma. He starts 10th grade tomorrow." Spinner explained to her with a bit of unease to his voice.

"We have to do something!" Emma stepped forward.

"I know," Alex began with a sarcastic voice. "Let's adopt a dolphin. Train him to defend us from Rick."

Around school Emma was known as 'Cause Girl' because she was always trying to help something by coming up with protests for it.

Behind them two girls, one with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes named Jackie Callahan. The second, a new girl to _Degrassi _with wavy brown hair and sienna eyes, named Rachael Miller. The two had met while waiting for their semester class schedules. So they had decided to sit outside together.

With a curious look Rachael gazed at Rick, who was preoccupied with the dirty looks the others were giving him. "Do something about what?" She questioned Jackie.

"Huh?" Jackie looked in the direction she was. "Oh, it happened last year, after I came here. I don't exactly know the whole story though. But all I was told," she looked back at Rachael; Jackie's face was overcome with seriousness. "Is that he's bad news." She shook her head.

Jackie glanced at her watch and stood up. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll see you later, okay."

Rachael nodded as Jackie grabbed her bag and began to climb the stairs to _Degrassi'_s main hall.

Rachael glanced back at Rick's face, as he quickly looked away from Paige, Spinner, and Emma who were all giving him looks of bitter hatred.


	2. An Unforgettable Past

The day Rick was scheduled to begin school, Rachael noticed a blonde girl, Emma, standing in front of him, preventing him from getting by.

"Excuse me; I've got to get by." Rick explained to her with a low and calm voice.

Rachael wanted to help him out, but to her relief she didn't have to make that gesture. Mr. Raditch came to help him to class.

"Emma step aside." Mr. Raditch approached them and stood behind Emma.

"We don't want him here Mr. Raditch." She crossed her arms and explained to him with a firm voice.

"This isn't one of your little crusades Emma this is serious. I'm warning you, stay out of it." He bellowed as he reached for Rick's arm to help him by.

Rachael then began walking to her locker, wondering why Emma had done that to him.

She grabbed her books and turned to leave when she saw Rick walk up to Paige who was taking things out of her locker as well, which was only a few feet from Rachael's.

Rachael quickly spun back around and made herself look as though she was still looking for things as she strained to hear their conversation. Hoping it would give her some kind of clue as to why Emma was so rude to him in the hall and why she said they didn't want him there.

"Paige; a moment?" Rick began as he neared her.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes as she closed her locker.

He continued. "I was thinking maybe we could talk. Maybe, bury the hatchet."

"You put my friend in a coma!" her voice began to shake.

"One, I know I let my anger get the better of me last year. And two I'm in counseling, I'm even seeing Ms. Sovay." He stepped closer to her and in a sincere voice, "How—how is Terri—anyway?"

Without an answer, Paige left him standing beside her locker, his head hanging low, as she made her way to the girls' washroom.

Rachael gave a strange look on her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He had put someone in a coma? That must have been why Emma and the others were acting like that.

Rachael could see the fear in his eyes, as she glanced over at him. She saw him wipe his brown glossy eyes that hid behind his thin-framed glasses. As long brown shoulder-length hair cascaded over his face as he hung his head low which he often did around school.

She shut her locker, and began to walk to class. As she drew nearer to him her books slipped from her grasp, hitting the floor with a **BOOM**, snapping Rick out of the painful thoughts that had begun to resurface in his mind. The sound of Terri's head hitting that rock, how he was the one responsible for it, how _his _hands were the ones responsible for that painful sounds. The sounds that wouldn't go away and the thoughts he couldn't erase. No matter how hard he tried.

She bent down with embarrassment to gather her books, her eyes met with his and she paused. She tried to force herself to look away from his eyes, as he walked over to assist her.

"Hi." He said with a faint smile as he knelt next to her to pick up one of her books.

"Hi." She repeated as she stared at her books. They both stood.

"I believe this belongs to you." he handed her her math book. His eyes shyly wondering to her face which looked filled with shyness and a touch of fear from what he knew she had just heard.

"I'm—I'm Rick." He smiled once again, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks. For—helping me, that is." She finally replied with a sweet smile.

He gave a sigh of almost relief when she spoke.

"Oh, I'm Rachael." She held out one hand while trying to balance two books in the other.

"That's a lovely name." He took her hand.

His hands were so smooth and gentle.

_It's hard to believe these were the same hands that had put a girl in a coma._She thought.

"Well, I'll see you around?"

"I'm sure you will." He quickly replied as she began to walk away.

She looked back to smile at him. He smiled back replaced his hands in his pockets and began to walk to class.

After school Jackie and Rachael headed over to the _Dot_, which was where a lot of _Degrassi's _students hung out at.

"Okay, I so don't understand anything in chapterfour! You're going to have to explain it to me." Jackie told Rachael with a bit of frustration to her voice, as she flipped through her math book.

"Jackie, you'll be fine." Rachael told her with a giggle in her voice as she gently shook her head.

"I know but what if—"

"You'll do fine, don't—" Rachael stopped dead in her tracks in front of the _Dot's_ window. Just in time to see Emma grab Rick by his arm, and drag him towards the door.

"What?" Jackie questioned.

Rachael was almost hypnotized by what she was witnessing. She gave Jackie a quick gesture in Rick's direction just as he was being shoved out the door. They could see him trying to open the door but Emma had locked it. So he turned and headed down the block.

Rachael began to go after him but Jackie quickly stopped her.

"You can't be serious. Rachael, he's a psycho!"

"Jackie, I'm not asking you come with me." She responded in a sincere voice

"Fine; whatever; but if you two become friends don't expect me to stick around!"

Rachael stared back at Rick, who was halfway down the street, then stared back at Jackie.

"Just give me ten minutes."

"Fine; I'll go get the smoothes." Jackie said with annoyance.

She walked up the stairs to the door and looked back a Rachael who had stared to run after him. She shook her head and went inside.

Rachael ran after him and began to yelling.

"Rick! Rick wait!" He kept walking at a quick pace, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Rick!" She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm to make him stop his face was hot with anger and belittlement. "Rick, what's wrong?"

He began yelling, "You wanna know what's wrong? I can't go _anywhere_ without constantly being reminded of the past. It wasn't my _fault_!" He screamed, people passing by were now staring.

He began walking around, in one spot, but constantly moving out of anger.

"Rick calm down." She motioned for him to sit down with her on a nearby bench.

Rick brushed his hair back and sat down he was continued to breathe heavily. He rested his forehead in his palms. His brown hair surrounded his face as he let out an angry sigh. Rachael cautiously put her arm around him.

He picked his head up and finally spoke in a calmer voice. "I loved Terri. Why would I ever want to hurt her? They just don't understand."

Rachael stared into his puffy brown eyes and all she could manage to say was. "I—I don't know."

He put his forehead back into his palms and gave another heavy sigh.

"Look Rick." She added her arm was still around him, now gently rubbing his back. "I don't know what happened last year. But it shouldn't matter any more. What's done is done." She paused as he lifted his head up and gave her look of confusion.

"How can you say that?" He sat fully up. "How can you just sit there and say it doesn't matter?" He jumped up. "That you don't care what the entire school is still talking about! What they won't let go! Because obviously; it matter to _them_!" He pointed down the street in the direction of the _Dot_.

"Rick," she reached out for his other hand that was clenched in a fist as his side. She could feel his entire body trembling with anger. Then she stood up and looked into his eyes once more, as he placed his other arm at his side.

She began again in a calm and very firm voice, "The way I see it you can both ignore them and go on with school—" She was cut short by Rick's angry that had bubbled up again.

"Rachael they hate me! Please, explain to me how I can ignore them because it makes sense to hope for the inevitable. To hope for something that will never be. To—" She put her hand up to stop him.

"Or make the most of it by making friends. By showing them it doesn't bother you."

"But it does bother me. You don't understand." Rick's temper had calmed a little.

She gave him a faint smile, in which she tried to instill hope and safety, as she went on. "And you can start with me." She kept her smile that had now grown a bit bigger.

Rick stared into her face. He got the message her smile was gave off.

"So—do you want to come back to the Dot with me?" She let got go of his wrist and grasped her own in front of her at her waist.

His smile disappeared once more.

"Well you don't have too." She said to try to bring that sweet and gentle smile back to his face.

"I should get going. Mother's expecting me soon." He went shy again.

"Oh, okay. I'll just see you in school then." She reassured him.

He looked up at her his smile reappearing once more.

He turned to leave as Rachael stared after him.


	3. One Horrible Afternoon

"Jackie you didn't see him yesterday." Rachael sounded troubled.

"So what, he's crazy and you want to make with him! You're insane!" Jackie shook her head.

"There was so much pain in his eyes." She ignored her comment.

"Did you do Mrs. Kwan's homework?" Jackie asked, changing the subject.

"Oh!" Rachael hit herself in the head with her palm. "No, I'll have to do it during lunch."

"Hello Rachael." Rick greeted her as he walked up, baring a small smile on his face.

She returned the smile, "Hi Rick." She glanced at Jackie who was looking him dead in the eye with a cold look. He tried avoiding eye contact with her. "Uh—Rick this is Jackie. Jackie, Rick."

"Pleasure," He said as he held out his hand for her. Remembering what Rachael had said yesterday.

"Yea." She didn't accept his hand. "Rachael, I've got to go. I'll see you later okay?" She stood to leave, but not before shooting Rick another cold look. Rick looked at her with an uneasy stare.

"Don't mind her!" She gave a smile. "Do you wanna sit down?" She patted one of the steps next to her.

"I'd love to." He replied, he took his book bag off and sat next to her just as Jimmy and Spinner came marching up the stairs.

"Hey, look Jimmy, Rick's trying to make it look like he made a friend." Spinner said shrilly, almost in Rick's ear. They both laughed as they continued up the stairs. Rick's head went low and he bit his lip, in embarrassment. Rachael stared after them with a look of anger in her eyes.

She glanced back at Rick and with annoyance towards Spinner and Jimmy replied. "Don't listen to those jerks." His head still hung low. "You know—" He looked at her. "I bet Skater Boy back there doesn't even remember his own locker combination." He laughed slightly which made Rachael feel a bit better.

The bell rang to start the day and everyone piled into the school. They both stood and Rachael placed her folders into her bag, as Rick placed his book bag over his shoulder and patiently waited. They headed for _Degrassi's_ doors. Rick didn't want to know what awaited him throughout the day. The truth was he was a bit frightened at the mire thought.

"What?" She zipped her bag and placed it over her shoulder.

"Nothing," He lied as he held the door for her. "After you," He smiled.

"Thank you!" He went in behind her.

"I was just curious as to why you carry so many books around. I know you must have a locker, right?"

"Yea, but it's just easier to carry all my books with me." She smiled. "Well, I've got to go this way. I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright; don't drop you books." He began to laugh a little.

"Shut-up," She said smiling as she playfully nudged him. "Bye." She giggled.

"A' dew," He said with a smile as he headed down a crowded hallway.

Rachael headed for her class. The halls were packed with students trying to get to there classes on time.

"Support students against violence. Show the school where you stand!" Rachael could hear Emma's voice yelling over the crowd.

"All proceeds go to the Directions Women's Shelter." Paige reminded people as they began buying ribbons. "Thanks guys."

"Support students against violence." Emma repeated.

"Thank you," She said to one student. "Wanna buy a ribbon?" Paige asked people as they walked by.

"How much?" Rachael asked, as Sean and Ellie walked up.

"They're two dollars." She answered. Rachael turned her book bag around to hunt for her money.

"This is about Rick isn't it?" Sean began.

Rachael stopped looking through her bag and looked up.

"It's a silent protest." Emma explained. "We wanna pressure Rick;" she turned to Paige, "make his life hell."

"Without breaking any rules what so ever. Emma's a genius. There's nothing Raditch can do." Paige stood staring at Mr. Raditch with a self-confident grin.

"So, then the only reason your doing this whole campaign is to get rid of him?" Rachael replaced her bag over her shoulder and shot Paige a look of anger.

"If you knew what he did last year, you wouldn't want him here either!" Emma explained.

"Yea, but you do know what happened! So why—why are you doing this?" She stared coldly at Emma then glanced at Paige. "Oh, I see; to get in with Paige and her group. Is that it?"

Paige stepped up. "Oh, and you know what happened? I don't think so. You weren't there! I was!" She gave a little shiver at the mire thought of what she had seen that day.

"Look, I'm sorry about your friend; I am. But no one deserves to be treated this way."

"She's right." Ellie spoke up. "What you guys are doing is wrong." She shook her head. "Such heroes." And with that she and Sean left.

Paige watched them leave and then turned back to Rachael. "You feel sorry that psycho. That's the only reason you're sticking up for him!" Paige snared.

"Stop calling him that!" She yelled in Paige's face. "I don't feel sorry for him! Rick's a sweet guy. But you're still hung up on what happened last year; so you blame it on him so you don't have you blame yourself!" Rachael was furious.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Mr. Raditch heard Rachael yelling and came to make sure everything was alright.

Rachael paused for a moment to become calmer. But her eyes never left Paige's face. "No. No problem here, Mr. Raditch." The halls were almost completely empty and she left as the final bell sounded.

Come lunch, almost everyone in the Cafeteria had a ribbon on. Rachael found Jackie and they sat together.

"So what did you think of Armstrong's test?" Rachael asked as she joined Jackie and pulled out her lunch and a notebook.

"It was okay; hopefully I got at least a B." Jackie took a bit of her Peanut-Butter and Jelly sandwich. As Rachael began writing in her notebook.

Jackie continued, "I heard you stick up for Rick this morning, while Emma and Paige gave out those ribbons." Rachael stopped for a second then continued to write. "You know, I was going to buy a one."

She looked up, "Was?"

"Yea, but I don't know why I didn't. I guess, like them I never—I never really gave him a chance."

"So—you're going to give him a chance? I mean if you don't want too, I'll understand." Rachael reassured her.

Jackie looked unsure and stared at her sandwich. Then she gazed back a Rachael and gave a corner smile towards her. "I want to." Rachael's smile grow bigger as she drew herself back to her notebook, after taking a bite of her Chicken sandwich.

A few minutes later Rick came walking out of the lunch line with his tray in hand. But whenever he'd walk up to a table someone from that table stood in front of him and he was forced to move on. The third attempt he came to a table where Emma's ex-boyfriend Chris, who was listening to his headphones as he did often, sat. Stopped him from sitting as he placed his binder in the chair of the spot where Rick had placed his tray.

"Sit somewhere else punk!" he told him angrily as he kept his headphones on his head while people began to applauding as Rick walked off wondering if he would ever be able to eat his lunch.

Jackie who had seen the entire incident looked over at Rachael who was too busy writing, only stopping every now and then to take a bite of her sandwich. She thought for a moment then stood. Rachael looked over at her.

"Rick over here!" Jackie yelled over the crowded lunch room. He looked over, unsure if he should accept her invitation.

Rachael looked over and saw he had a cautious look on his face. So she happily waved to him from her seat. When he saw her he gave a smile and came towards them, Jackie returned to her seat.

"Hey, how was your day?" Rachael asked with a smile as Rick took his seat.

"I've had better I must admit." He shrugged.

"What happened?" Jackie mumbled as she stared down at her sandwich.

He looked at her, almost surprised she spoke to him. He opened his mouth to reply, but Jackie hastily went first as she lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry—for earlier. That was rude of me."

"Oh—don't worry about it." He gave a small smile, his voice sincere.

"No, really I am. I hadn't even given you a chance." She said sweetly, as she glanced at Rachael "Let's start over," she held out her hand. "I'm Jackie." She gave a smile.

He returned the smile and gladly received her hand.

Rachael broke in, "Aw—how sweet!" She giggled as they both turned a touch red.

"Shut up Rachael." Jackie laughed as she ate the last of her sandwich.

Rachael began to write again. Rick tried to peek at her notebook.

"What's that?" He questioned curiously and took a sip of his water.

"It's just something for biology. Anyway," Rachael changed the subject, "how was your day again?" She closed her notebook and placed it in her bag.

He looked down and gave a heavy sigh. "Could have been a whole lot better, I suppose."

"Why, what happened." Rachael questioned him as Jackie glanced with curiosity.

He began rubbing his right shoulder. "Well my books hit the floor, and got kicked across the hallway." Rachael stared at him with concern in her eyes. Jackie could see it, as he continued. "And to top the afternoon off I was shoved into some lockers." He too could see the concern in Rachael's eyes. "But I'm fine now!" He tried to force a smile on his face.

Jackie quickly changing the subject, "Rachael didn't you say you had to do you homework for Mrs. Kwan?"

Rachael was snapped out of the images that began to dance in her mind of what must've happened that afternoon. "Huh—oh!" She smiled as she stood and placed her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you in English."

He stared blankly at his tray, and forced himself to look at her. "Alright then." He forced another smile out; and waved as she and Jackie left for the library.

He wanted to tell her he was okay, explain to her he didn't mind the abuse. But he didn't know exactly how to tell her, because he wasn't really sure if he was okay. Because deep down, even though he tried to hide it, some part of him hated the thought of having to get up every morning and go to a school that hated him. But he had Rachael now, and it almost made getting up for school worth while. He smiled to himself, swung his bag over his shoulder as well and ran after them.

"Rachael! Hold on! May I accompany you ladies?" They both gave him a smile as they began to walk along side each other.


	4. A 'Trip' That Lead to a Brawl

The bell rang as they departed the library.

"I hope I did it right." Rachael worried as they headed down the stairs to Mrs. Kwan's English class.

"May I?" She handed Rick her paper as he quickly read through it. He nods. "Yea, you did it correctly." He handed it back to her. They continued walking down the hall, but to Rick's surprise he saw Jay standing just outside his class. Was Jay looking for him? Whatever the reason, he didn't want to find out.

"Uh—I'll just meet you there, okay?" He turned down a second corridor; his head went hung low as if he were hiding.

"Um—okay then?" Jackie replied in a confused sort of voice as the both entered the room. "Why did he go that way class is right here." Rachael shrugged as she placed her books on her desk.

The final bell rang and Jay left the doorway, as everyone took their seats.

"Everyone, take out your homework please and we'll begin shortly." Mrs. Kwan explained as she walked to her desk and began going down the attendance sheet.

"Jackie Callahan?" Jackie raised her hand to state she was present.

Rachael leaned forward and tapped Jackie on the shoulder.

"Hey? Where's Rick?" she questioned.

Jackie looked around for a second, "I don't know."

"Girls! SHH!" Mrs. Kwan put a finger to her lips. "Well, I know Rachael's here." She gave Rachael a strange look.

"Sorry Mrs. Kwan." She sat back in her chair grinning as Mrs. Kwan continued.

"Gavin Mason?" Spinner raised his hand. Mrs. Kwan looked around for the person who was next on the list, but she didn't see him so she marked it on the sheet and continued. "Emma Nelson?" Emma raised her hand also.

Rachael leaned forward again and tapped Jackie. She began with a slight laugh. "Do you think Skater Boy remembered he even had homework?"

"Okay. Let's start with Gavin." Mrs. Kwan sat on top of a nearby desk.

"I don't know. But looks like we're about to find out." She smiled, as Rachael sat back in her seat as Spinner began.

"Okay, so—uh, Mrs. Kwan asked us to find a verse that speaks to our hearts." He began unfolding his paper, "this verse, by Kid-El-Rick, speaks to mine." He cleared his throat as Rick walked in and quietly sat down, with his homework in hand. Rachael looked over at him and gave a corner smile towards him. But he hadn't noticed.

"I wants to find me a girl to love, a girl with wealth and class. But most of all I wants me a girl with—a bootylicious—"

"Enough, Gavin." Mrs. Kwan laughed and sighs. "Take you seat." Everyone bursts into laughter. "Okay, who's next?"

Rick half raises his hand and replied in a low voice, "May I?" She nods and he gets up in front of the class.

He kept his voice low and quite. "I'd—uh, I'd like to read you some thoughts from Mohamed Gandhi." He unfolded his paper as Emma rolls her eyes in his direction. "The weak can never forgive; forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. It is the folly of the brave; not the coward—"He stopped due to the paper ball, thrown by Spin which hit him in the chest. Everyone but Rachael and Jackie laughed.

"Gavin! Principal's office now!" Mrs. Kwan scolded him as Spinner smiled at Rick. "Now!" Mrs. Kwan repeated as Rick sat down, not wanting to finish.

The next person stood in front of the class and began to recite their verse. Rachael turned around to see Rick with his head hunched over his desk; no doubt remembering the laughter that filled the room only moments ago. She caught his eye and he gave her a smile. And oddly enough she felt better. Because she could see even, though he was hurting he still managed to pull a smile out of his pocket. And that, to Rachael, seemed really cool!

After English, Rachael and Rick headed for their final class of the day.

"Okay, so I'll meet you in front of the Dot after school right?" Rachael confirmed as they walked side-by-side, down the hall.

"Of course m'lady." He gave her a sweet smile as he slightly bowed. She laughed; he could always find some way to make her giggle. "I've got Biology next." He straightened himself up and gave a sigh.

"I'd better get to class before the—,"

It was too late, the bell already rang.

"Great!" she gave a heavy sigh, smiled and began to run down the hall.

"Don't forget to meet me at the Dot!" he yelled after her. She gave a gesture in his direction to reassure him. He turned to enter the room but Ms. Hatzilakos was standing in the doorway.

"You're late Mr. Murray." She told him, her arms crossed.

"My apologizes Ms. H." He replied in a voice low.

"Take your seat please." She pointed in the room, and closes the door behind them.

The final bell rang letting _Degrassi's _students out for the day. Rick piled his books into his bag, put it over his shoulder and pulled a small green paper out of his pocket. He thought for a moment then headed for the door. He almost bumped into Emma who was heading back inside for the folder she had left on her desk; but quickly continued walking once Rick was in the doorway. He followed after her.

"One, it'll only take a minute. Two, it's to give you this," he held up the paper, "it's a check." She stared at him.

Her voice was filled with annoyance, "I can't take your money Rick; the whole ribbon campaign is about you." He held the check higher for her to see. "Five hundred dollars?" she looked almost amazed.

He corrected her, "Five hundred fifty four dollars and sixteen cents to be exact. I'd donate more but it's all I had."

She stared at him and glanced at Alex who had just walked into view. "You can't buy forgiveness Rick."

"It's an anonymous donation," He saw Alex and quickly glanced back at Emma. "No one needs to know but."

"Too late," Alex walked up to them and snatched the check from Rick. "Nobody wants your guilt money."

He turned to her, "Alex, listen to me—."

She shifted her weight in anger. "Or what freak, you gonna put me in coma too?"

He stared at her and back at Emma, who obviously wasn't going to back him up, so he left. Alex turned to leave a few seconds later, his check still in hand.

"Alex—," She paused as Alex stopped and turned her body. "Can I have the check please?" Alex held up the check and ripped into pieces and dropped them on the floor.

Emma gave a heavy sigh of disbelief. "Nice—real nice Alex—maybe if you cared about the cause." Alex marched up to Emma and got a few inches from her face.

"What do you know about? Have you ever iced your mom's lip; bandage her up," She stopped, Emma looked astonished. She didn't know what to say. "Lay awake a night, listening to her cry—" Emma kept her silence, "didn't think so." And with that Alex walked away, bumping Emma's shoulder purposefully as she left.

Rick had been standing in front of the Dot for almost twenty minutes with his hands tucked way in his pockets. He looked up and down the street, but there was no sign of Rachael.

What if it was all just a cruel joke, making him stand out there waiting for someone who wouldn't even show up making him look like an idiot. Making him think he had made a friend. Rick tried to shake those thoughts out of his head, or maybe she could be late. With that Rick walked inside and head towards the counter.

"Okay, what is he doing here, again?" Paige stared as Rick reached the counter and ordered a coffee.

Alex turned sideways, "He's probably here to see his new crush; Emma." Paige quickly looked at Emma.

"What is she talking about?"

"Nothing, Rick talked to me it was no big deal." Emma reassured her.

"Didn't seem like that to me." Alex turned back around and slouch in her chair as before.

"If starting to wimp out and feel sorry for that psycho—" Paige shot her a look of anger.

"I'm not, honest." Emma defended herself, but somehow Paige didn't look too satisfied.

Rick received his coffee and turned to wait outside for Rachael once more.

But he came to a stop in front of them, "Afternoon Emma." He tipped his cup to her and gave a small smile. When she didn't say anything his smile disappeared and he nodded slightly as if he expected that response. So he continued walking. But Emma stuck out her foot and he tripped. Rick hit the ground hard spilling his coffee all over him in the process. Those who saw laughed as Rick propped himself up on one elbow and brushed his hair way from his face to reveal the look of anger that ran through his body. He began to get up.

"That's it!" Jay quickly put down his drink and got out of his seat when he caught sight of Rick's red hot face. He grabbed him by the arm and took him out side "It's on!" Everyone quickly followed after.

Jay shoved him into a wall with such force he almost bounced back.

"Let him go!" Emma yelled as everyone gathered round, keeping there distance.

"You started this Cause Girl." Alex reminded her as she watched with a smirk on her face.

Rick coughed, "What are you gonna do hurt me?"

Jay looked at him, took Rick's glasses off of his face and put them on his own.

"One, violence is never the answer. Two," he pointed to all the crowd of kids gathered nearby; "we don't care." With that Jay gave Rick a fierce punch in his stomach. Rick was now hunched over coughing as Jay took Rick's glasses off his own face, dropped them to the floor and stomped on them.

"Opps." He said as he smiled bitterly at Rick.

Rick was now supporting himself against the wall as he tried to straighten up.

"Who wants the next shot, Spinner?"

Spin stepped forward but Paige held him back.

"Me!" Alex quickly came forward, grabbed Rick around the collar of his shirt and reared back for a punched when Emma ran up to stop her.

"Ribbon Campaign's over Emma!" She yelled.

"Yea, so is this!" Emma replied as she held Alex off. Alex let go of him, shook her head at Emma and walked off with Jay behind her. The crowd of kids dispersed as Rachael came rounding the corner reading a book that rested in her hands. She looked up to see Rick on the floor against the wall. Emma was staring at him as she passed her hand over her face, not knowing what to do next.

"Rick!" They looked up as she dropped her book to the floor and ran to his side. She knelt down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her and began to silently weep in her arms. Rachael began to gently rub his back to comfort him as she stared with resentment towards Emma.

**_I'm not sure what happened here but I'm sure you and your friends must've had something to do with it! _**She thought to herself as she continued to comfort Rick as he wept in her arms.


	5. A Hero

Rachael waited for Rick at the bus stop a few blocks from the school. He caught sight of her as he departed the bus.

"Hi," She waved as she strolled up to him. "Sorry I was late yesterday."

He was still embarrassed from the incident and didn't look her in the eye. "That's alright," He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts as they began walking towards the school. "Thanks again—for yesterday." He finally looked up and caught her eye.

"No problem. You must be strong willed, I mean to take all the stuff they do to you. You're my hero." She gave him a huge grin, as she began to blush.

"A hero huh?" He grinned back.

"Well don't let that go to your head." She laughed as she playfully grabbed his English book from his hand and began to run for the school as he chased after her. They both exchanged laughs.

Rick slowed to a stroll when he saw Emma, who was sitting on a nearby bench hunched over a book. He walked up to her. Rachael stopped at the top of the stairs to watch, his book cupped in her arms.

"Nice glasses." Emma looked over her shoulder, as he walked up.

He gave a sigh and a smile. "There from the sixth grade." He paused with a bit of hesitation. "I uh—I wanted to thank you."

"Well don't," she turned her body, "things got out of hand and I stopped it, it doesn't mean I like you and it doesn't mean we're friends."

He nodded as if expecting that, and he continued walking. But she stopped him once more.

"But—Rick, why did you come back here?" She asked with curiosity.

He hesitated again, "I like it at _Degrassi,_" he shrugged his shoulders, "well I used too. Now it's horrible, but I've changed." He pointed to the school that lay in front of him. "All those people who hate me, I wanna—let them see who I really am, show them how wrong they are." He stared at her wholeheartedly.

"Well," Emma gathered her books and stood up, "they're not interested Rick."

But Rick simply smiled, "They will be—someday."

"Rick." They looked over to find Rachael waving his English book in front of her as she gave a smile.

He laughed and shook his head. "Excuse me; I've got to retrieve my book." He smiled as he ran towards Rachael, who was laughing and turned to run inside with Rick chasing after her once more.

Emma gave a small smile, "Looks like someone already has." She whispered to herself.


End file.
